Procrastination
by knifeinback
Summary: Carly procrastinates....Sam might be the reason for it...CAM


Just a cute little one-shot I wrote cuz I got bored...^_^ Tell me what ya think!!

* * *

It was a Tuesday night in the cold rainy city of Seattle, and for most young people, a school night. Normally Carly Shay wouldn't be up this late doing homework. She usually gets it done nice and early, but her blonde companion was the reason behind the lateness and rushing.

It was cold inside, but it didn't seem to affect Carly as she worked and worked on her essay at her desk. Her fingers were freezing and hurting her every time she wrote another word. She turned on the heater to her room a while ago and had no idea why it wasn't warming up yet.

Avoiding anymore delays on her essay, she just simply ignored the cold draft. She turned herself in her chair and stared back to see why her company was so quiet. Sam was wrapped around warmly in her blanket staring back with a blank expression.

"What?"

"Sam, why won't you just get your homework done now so that you won't fail?"

"It's too cold to do anything right now."

"You're just finding excuses, Sam."

"No it's true. I've got goose bumps and frostbite and my nipples are like rocks. That's not a good thing, Carls."

Carly just stared at her for using such a crude remark. She just sighed heavily and turned her attention back to her not even half way done essay. Sam continued to watch her back. She observed and noticed every shiver along with how her back rose and fell when she breathed.

"So why are you doing homework?"

"Because I want good grades Sam," Carly exasperated.

"Well, you already get good grades. How will it hurt to miss one thing?"

"This essay counts as something huge. I cannot miss it."

"Hn," Sam grunted.

Feeling Sam's eyes burning a hole into her back, Carly stopped for a second to look back at her friend. The first thing she noticed was her blue sparkling eyes questioning her. Then she looked on the floor to see Sam's book bag, with a notebook and a text book out all abandoned at once.

She should've expected that Sam would get started on the easy questions and just quit when they got too hard, boring her. Now she was doing absolutely nothing on Carly's bed trying to get warm. Carly's eyes trailed back up to meet Sam's as she smiled and turned back to her unfinished paper.

Sam continued staring at her with a questioning look on her face but stopped since she was looking at the back of her head. She put her hand on the opening of the heater to see if it was actually working. Small amounts of heat seemed to be flowing out but not enough for both her and Carly to be warm in. Carly was currently rubbing her feet together and hiding her left hand in her shirt to try and get warm somehow.

Her desk being cold didn't really help her either. Her teeth started chattering a little and then she jumped in her chair, suddenly feeling weight on her shoulders. Warm pink weight. She turned her head to silently question Sam.

"You're cold. Use your blanket to warm up."

"Ok-kay," Carly said gratefully. She then continued her work before stopping yet again.

She looked back at Sam to find her in the corner of her bed, trying to find warmth out of the small amount of heat coming from the heater. Feeling bad, she took her work and dragged the comforter over to the bed again.

"Here, Sam. We'll share it."

Without saying another word, the two got into a good position so that they both had enough blanket. Carly started writing again as Sam sat behind her still trying to get something out of the heater. "Sam, sitting behind me like that doesn't let the blanket reach out."

With a grunt, Sam scooted up toward Carly's back and circled her arms around her. Carly was silent as soon as Sam made contact. The warmth that entered and settled within her was coming from Sam's body heat, obviously, and this made her arch into Sam's hug. Her head rested on Sam's shoulder and she looked over to see a smile on her face.

"What's so funny, Sam?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you hugging me?"

"I'm generating heat for the both of us."

"Well I can't really do my essay like this."

"That's fine with me."

"Sam."

"Carly."

Carly removed herself from Sam slowly, only slightly stopping when Sam's hands slipped passed her waist. Sam's smile faded into a pout when she was suddenly deprived of Carly's warmth. There was a space in between them. Sam didn't like it so she scooted closer once again and just rested her face on Carly's back.

Soon after that, Carly felt something wet forming where Sam's head was.

"Sam?" She wiggled around to get Sam's attention but soon realized that Sam fell asleep on her back. Then she started bouncing up and down, hitting Sam's face in the process. Sam opened her eyes and looked down at the huge spot of drool she left on Carly's back.

After being more alert to her boredom, Sam started getting too bored and didn't really care if she was bothering Carly.

"Hey Carls, you want to see this move I learned from watching Shelby Marx fight the other night?"

"No Sam, I have to fini-"

Sam then cut Carly off as her legs swung around her waist.

"Sam, what're you-"

Cutting her off again, Sam threw herself back making Carly fall with her while she wrapped her arms under Carly's arms. The blanket was off but troubled neither of the girls as the semi fight commenced. Carly was yelping while Sam was enjoying the feeling of their bodies being pressed together.

"Come on Carly, is that all you've got?" Sam said out as a joke while the other girl bucked and bucked, trying to be set free.

"Sam, come on! Let me go! I have to finish my essay," Carly protested, no match for Sam's strength.

"Say please."

She sighed. "Please."

"Nope."

Realizing how close they were and what position they were in made a smile creep onto Carly's face. "Do you like wearing pants in the cold, Sam?"

"Yeah, why?"

Carly then used her free hands to grope the rim of Sam's pajama bottoms and tugged them downward.

"Hey!"

"Does that answer you?"

In a flash, Sam has Carly turned over on her back with her wrists pinned down to the mattress. Carly was surprised and still struggling as Sam straddled her waist. Her face came down really close to Carly's. They glared at each other playfully.

Carly looked down and laughed at Sam's half-way hiked down pants. "I thought you stopped wearing boxer shorts?" Carly giggled, the laughter still taking her over. Sam just stared at her, savoring this perfect moment to be in this position.

Carly stopped laughing, seeing the serious look on Sam's face. Sam's eyebrows lifted slightly as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Carly's lips. Not being able to correctly register the gesture, Carly just stared into Sam's eyes. The ones she always seems to get lost into.

"You better finish your essay, Carly."

Just as Sam's weight started to lift, Carly stopped her. "Wait, Sam."

And then her hand was tugging Sam back to her in a reverent kiss. Each kiss got deeper and deeper than the first.

"Carly," Sam warned. Carly's arms wrapped around Sam's neck tighter.

"What?" Carly asked annoyed. "You're procrastinating," she said in between kisses.

"Shut up Sam." Sam only smiled at this as she kicked Carly's still unfinished essay off the bed entirely. She had a distinct feeling that it wasn't going to be done anytime soon.


End file.
